Lost In Love
by Jung Ha Ki
Summary: Aku tak bersedih, kepercayaan bahwa kau akan mencariku. Membuat cintaku lebih kuat. Memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup. HunKai


Title : Lost In Love

Author : Yuuli Ah / Jung Haki

Cast : Sehun

Genre : Hurt, Friendship

Disclamer : Untuk ceritanya itu milik saya tapi untuk tokoh mereka punya Tuhan dan orangtuanya.

Notes : FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu snsd - lost in love. mian rada aneh atau apalah. sudah jangan banyak omong lagi,

Happy Reading ^^

Warning : Gaje, YAOI, alur gk jelas, aneh, dll.

_._

_._

_Mana aku tahu kisah cinta kita akan berakhir seperti ini?_

_Masih tesirat dalam benakku jika semua itu hanya sebuah lelucon belaka._

_Tapi yang ada hanya sebuah kenyataan yang harus membuatku tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun._

_Apakah sekarang kita putus?_

.

.

.

Termenung?

Apa itu menjadi kebiasaan barunya sekarang? Dalam hati pasti ia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar.

Keadaannya terlihat begitu buruk. Memang tak seburuk monster yang sering ia lihat di beberapa film horor yang sering ia tonton. Tapi apa yang ada, memang inilah keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Sebuah tepukan-cukup-keras, membuat lamunannya terbuyar. Ia pandang sosok yang selama ini telah mau menemaninya dikala sedih maupun senang itu.

"Hey, apa kau tidak kedinginan? Ini sudah malam, cuaca hari ini begitu dingin. Cepat masuklah kedalam kamarmu!" kata dan perintahnya.

Ia tahu jika ia menghawatirkan keadaan dirinya, tapi ia terlalu enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tidak apa – apa hyung, aku masih ingin berada disini, hyung saja yang masuk kedalam." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada sosok yang aku panggil hyung.

Ya.. Luhan, atau yang lebih jelasnya seorang Xi Luhan. Sosok yang sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. Namja berperawakan cantik-memang tak secantik Angelina Jolie- tapi ia memiliki hati secantik Angelina Jolie. Tidak ada yang tahu, ternyata dibalik sifat lembutnya, ia ternyata seorang seme-dari kekasihnya-sejati. Memang diluar ia akan terlihat sebagai seorang yang dingin dan acuh, tapi percayalah jika ia adalah orang sangat posesiv terhadap sang kekasih, yang diketahui bernama Minseok-atau orang lain sering menyebutnya dengan Xiumin-.

Kadang kala ketika aku melihat mereka bersama, timbul secuil rasa iri dalam hati. Pengharapan akan dia dan diriku selalu aku pikirkan dan panjatkan pada Tuhan untuk dapat bersatu kembali. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua-

-telah berakhir.

.

.

_Aku belum bisa menerimanya, perpisahan yang kau lontarkan secara langsung-tanpa keraguan-pada bibir indah itu, membuatku merasa seperti mati rasa._

_Sejujurnya aku ingin menerima ucapan tersebut, tapi yang ada sebuah perkataan-bodohlah-yang mampu aku ucapkan._

_Aku mencintaimu, meskipun harus menanti selamanya tak mengapa._

_Asalkan kita dapat bersatu kembali._

_Membina sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius dalam jenjang pernikahan, mengukir nama kita dalam catatan buku takdir, jika kita ternyata sudah bersama dalam ikatan yang sah._

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?_

.

.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu kenangan pahit itu selalu mengahantui diriku. Menyadarkan diriku jika saat ini kau takkan bisa kugapai kembali. Apa semua akan berakhir seperti ini?

Tak bisa aku terima saat kau berungkali mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Kucoba merayumu untuk menarik kembali lagi perkataan itu. Tapi..

Dalam sekajap kata, setelah mengatakan itu kau pergi hilang tak termukan kembali.

Dalam waktu yang terus berputar, aku terus mencarimu. Segala cara telah kulakukan, tapi tetap saja hasilnya selalu sama. Nihil.. kau tak tertemukan. Hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Tak tahukah jika hati ini terus meronta menahan rindu dan kecemasan yang terus melanda.

Kenagan perpisahan itu memang takkan bisa dihilangkan, tapi akan kujadikan sebagai kenagan indah yang menjadi sebagai jalan kita untuk dapat menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih baik lagi.

"Mari kita berakhir Hunnie.."

Yang akan kubalaskan dengan kebalikan dari kata itu.

.

.

_Sekarang sedikit demi sedikit aku tersadar akan kesedihan dan kepergianmu. Jika kau kembali, aku hanya berpikir untuk melakukan yang terbaik._

_Mengapa aku bersikap bodoh seperti ini? _

_Mereka selalu membantukku untuk berdiri, tapi yang ada aku hanya bisa membuat mereka kecewa._

.

.

BUGG

"kau memang bodoh Oh Sehun, kalian sudah berakhir, dia sudah mencampakanmu, kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya lagi. Sadarlah Hunnnie hiks.. sadarlah hiks.."

Memang tak terbayangkan jika seorang Kris, orang yang selalu bersikap dingin dapat menagis seperti ini. Keprihatinan, sikap penyayang dan pengasihanilah yang membuatnya dapat seperti ini. Tak pernah ia biarkan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik ini menderita.

Hatinya teriris ketika melihata ia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia bukanlah seorang Oh Sehun. Ia berbeda. Badannya semakin mengurus, pipinya menirus, kantung mata terlihat jelas dibawah kelopak matanya, ia sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Tahu apa kalian tentangnya, kalian tidak tahu apa – apa?" bentak Sehun diirigi dengan tangisan kesedihan semua orang.

"KAU.." geram Kris.

Tangannya terangkat hendak memukulnya, tapi dengan cepat Suho menghalanginya. Secara langsung dengan sabar Tao mencoba meredamkan amarah kekasihnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia berlari meninggakan tempat itu dengan tangisan kepiluan. Ketika salah satu diantara mereka hendak mengejarnya, dengan cepat ia menghalanginya. Biarkan ia menenangkan dirinya dengan tenang. Menyadarkan dirinya, apa yang sebenarnya yang telah terjadi adalah sebuah kenyataan.

.

.

.

_Pengharapan memang hanya sebuah pengharapan, tapi tak ada salahnya jika kita dapat mencoba._

_Aku tak bersedih, kepercayaan bahwa kau akan mencariku. Membuat cintaku lebih kuat. Memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup._

.

.

.

Masih sama seperti dulu, saat awal kita bertemu, dalam peristiwa kecil-memalukan-yang membuat kita dapat mengenal satu sama lain, hinga kita sama – sama mengakui jika kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk dapat mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu, hingga akhirnya kaulah yang pertama kali mengakuinya.

Dalam sebuah pelukan kehangatan, aku memelukmu dengan erat. Menyalurkan kebahagian yang ada.

Menggemgam tanganmu, manakala kau melepaskan pelukan itu.

Memandang wajahmu yang begitu manis dengan rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi halusnya, mentap indahnya bola mata beriris caramel dengan dalam.

Saling mendekatkan diri hingga berakhir dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang menggetarkan jiwa dan raga.

Ciuman manis, yang memang benar – benar aku akui jika itu adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Dalam benakku aku terus berkata, apa kau masih mengingat tempat dan semua kenangan manis kita.

Memang tak begitu romantis dan indah seperti cerita novel yang sering kau baca, hanya sebuah kenangan manis yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku.

.

_'Baby, apa yang kau lakukan saat ini._

_Apa kau bisa makan dengan baik, apa kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?_

_Hiks.. baby bogoshipo.. nan jeongmal bogoshipeo.._

_Apa kau tega melihatku tersiksa seperti ini._

_Kembalilah, katakan pada mereka jika kau masih mencintaiku, kau bukanlah orang jahat._

_Jeongmal saranghae..'_

.

Wusshh..

Semiliar angin menerpa kulit putihnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya mengikuti kemana perginya hembusan angin itu.

Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan.

DEG

DEG

Perasaan aneh.

Menggelitik setiap ruang hatinya, sensasi aneh yang pernah ia rasakan saat bertemu dengannya.

DEGG

DEGG

Hentakannya terasa begitu semakin kuat.

DEG

Tubuhnya tiba - tiba terasa begitu kaku.

Dia

"KAI"

THE END

Notes : Otthe? jelek ya. tentu saja. mian ne :o aku memang tidak bisa membuat ff sebagus author yang lain. tapi setidaknya berilah aku saran dan kritik agar aku dapat mengerahui semua kesalahanku.

jangan lupa untuk coment ya. #salamin sat per satu

gamsahamnida :D


End file.
